The Thirteenth Doctor
by Lily Mellark
Summary: After the Twelfth Doctor goes away, the thirteenth wakes up with a certain shock as they regenerate. He is now a she and has a bit of adjusting to do with her new body. Follow the Thirteenth Doctor through her adventures across the universe as she meets new people and beings. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own anything related to the Whoverse, BBC owns DW, I gain nothing but fun.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, this is my first attempt at writing a Doctor Who fanfic, so please be nice. Forgive me if you don't like the fact that the Doctor is female AND ginger but I figured I would give this a shot. Please review and follow if you are intrigued by the plot. I appreciate the kindness and constructive ****criticism. I still need a beta and wasn't able to fit that into the summary. PM me if you are interested in BETA'ing my story and once more, I still don't own the Doctor or Who... BBC does. I am not gaining a single cent from this and don't really want to since this is for fun. **

They say that the thirteenth regeneration of a Time Lord is unlucky, and should never live past eight years into their regeneration. That the thirteenth Time Lord's regeneration is the same as breaking a mirror in the humans' strange superstitions.

This is one of the many things that I do not get about Gallifrey. This is also something that I plan on changing and prove to the other that it is wrong.

The others had companions and I plan on finding companions as well but not too soon. I need time to adjust to this form. And knowing my brain and body, it won't be too long. I have a knack with the humanoid body of mine. The only difference is the two hearts us Time Lords have as to the single hearts that the humans have.

If you have figured out who I am, I am the Doctor. Who you may ask? That is one of the many questions I cannot answer and will not know until I visit Trenzalore once more. I do not know my own identity and nor did I want to until know.

I want answers as to why the thirteenth regeneration is an unlucky one, and who I am exactly. I need these answers and I know nobody on Gallifrey will answer and I have my complete faith in them.

The answers will arrive, I just need to be patient. For these answers are coming and when they do, I will be ready.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and enjoy this chapter. I know it is short but I am posting this at 1 AM where I'm from. I apologize if I mess something up and will sacrifice myself to the Daleks or the Weeping Angels... You guys can pick... **

There was something wrong as I returned to this world in the new me, leaving twelve behind. It was a trip, that's for sure, and one that I know my mind won't forget. I sigh and look around the empty TARDIS, realizing that the thing was crashing. I quickly take an inventory of her and then myself.

"Long hair... Oh god, it's red. Soft cheeks and lips. Crap, I'm a girl... And a ginger..." I groan as I walk to my bedroom, finding that the TARDIS already set it up for my new form, an outfit already picked out on the edge of the bed.

A pair of black leggings, a blue plaid, pleated skirt and a white button up blouse with a red bowtie just dying to be worn by yours truly. I grin and quickly change so I don't have to see my female parts, just yet. I'm not ready for that at the moment.

I call out to the empty TARDIS, "Activate Voice Control for TARDIS."

"Activated." TARDIS responded, the same monotone voice I've been accustomed to for the last 1200 years of my existence.

"Hello Sexy, how are you?" I ask, walking back to the control room.

"Good, Doctor, how are you settling into your new form?" She asked in return, her tone amused by my frustration. "You are clearly frustrated by it. Expecting something else for your regeneration?"

I nod. "Yeah, well, at least I'm finally a ginger."

The TARDIS let out a laugh. "You want to be a ginger, Doctor?"

"Duh, the Ponds rocked the ginger look… I always wanted to try it on myself and see if redheads truly do have all the fun."

The TARDIS was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Where to? Gallifrey? Earth? Skaro?"

"Anywhere but Skaro…" I say with a smile. "Please."

"Okay, Doctor. Is modern day Earth okay?"

"Go for it, I just want to leave wherever we are so I can fix up your sexy little mainframe… You have an update that's been long overdue…" I say with a smile as I see the third planet in the Milky Way getting closer with each passing second. "Somewhere in Ireland, please… Dublin perhaps?"

"Yes Doctor." She said simply. "Shutting of Voice Operator, now."

I grin as I approach the green planet and know that Earth is getting a surprise when I land as the new and improved Doctor. First things first, find out who my companions are going to be.


End file.
